Batman: The New Catwoman
by HordakFanatic
Summary: Selina Kyle discovers she has the ability to change from human to feline humanoid with unique powers then back again human. She uses her gifts for good including taking out crime in Gotham, she becomes a news story even a media one. She even joins Batman on crime fighting sometimes as well. Rated M for violence, language, some brief drug use and a few scenes of strong sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

A Batman TAS fanfiction story by Hordakfanatic.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a fanfiction story that is requested by a DA friend MarioDS01 asked me to do and it's an alternate story of what happens after one of his favorite episodes of Batman TAS ended called Tyger Tyger and he gave me ideas and such. In this alternate take it's where Selina has dark hair and her feline form has black fur instead.

Fanfiction series is rated M for language, violence, blood, some drug use, nudity and strong sexuality.

Batman (C) DC comics and Warner Brothers.

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman and Batman are putting Dorian and Garth the ape-man in the back of the bat-jet.

"Ugh, this guy weighs a ton" said Selina as she did lift a little with a bit of cat strength she had in her body. She didn't look human but a feline literal cat-woman humanoid with black fur and quite sexy too, she was kidnapped last night at the Gotham Zoo until Garth carried her off in a helicopter to the island of insane scientist Dr. Emile Dorian, a modern Dr. Moreau who has an obsession with cats including changing their genotypes with feline DNA. She was gonna be the mate for Dorian's creation Tygrus but Batman saved her and Tygrus destroyed the place.

"Need a little help?" said Batman as he helps her put the fat boy in the back. Then Dorian is put there all tied up as he is knocked out cold from the explosion but still alive. Selina has been giving cat-like super abilities like high jumps, a bit of strength, extra senses even hearing and super scent smell unlike she has ever had as she kind of likes it.

Selina speaks "I can't wait to be cured, but luckily you did took some of Dorian's notes and all that Batman, and promised me a cure. Oh it be neat to be human again".

She closes her eyes as she thinks of being her human self in her mind, however something odd is happening as she shakes.

"Selina! what is happening?" said Batman concerned.

She is transforming as her fur sucks in her body, her claws turn back into nails, her hair appears on head. Her nose turns human, her tail disappears, her ears turn human, whiskers fall off, fur comes off her breasts, her eye slits by her green eyes back to normal and all that as she is human again and naked, she opens her eyes.

She feels her body and self not knowing what happened, she smiles and is confused a bit. "What the hell just happened? i was thinking about my regular self then now suddenly i am normal again". Batman takes off his cape then covers her with it as she wears it as a robe.

He is puzzled of what just happened, he is fascinated too.

"Who knows, must had been triggered by something and seems you had the cure in you the whole time, that was just amazing!" he said.

She laughs, "Come on, take me home ok Batman?" as she gets in the jet as he does too. He turns on the engine and the jet turns on, they fly straight home.

During the one hour flight, they speak to each other.

"Selina, you shared your secret identity with the world since you got arrested and i have never share you my secret, but it's one you must never ever try to tell anyone else who i really am. I want you to make a swear that you must never reveal who i am" said Batman as he drives the Jet.

"I promise, i swear i will keep your identity hidden from others and your secret safe with me" she spoke.

He takes off his hood, showing his Bruce Wayne self as she is shocked. "My god, your right, it is you!" she said with a small gasp.

He responded, "Now you know the truth about me and why sometimes i am late for some dates sometimes and all that. I have always been Batman the whole time". She smiled as she is glad that Bruce is Batman the whole time.

1 hour later back in Gotham, we see the Bat-Jet by the 6th floor of her apartment building by her room window outside as she gets on the wing of the Bat-Jet then opens the window as she gets in.

"Thanks for everything Batman or should i say Bruce, don't worry your secret is with me. And you should study that vile, also looked like i had a cure within me all this time" she said as she chuckled for a bit.

Batman replied "No problem, glad to help you always and have a good night. I'll send these two as a present to Arkham Asylum".

She blows a kiss to Batman, he flies away to Arkham to deliver 2 unique gifts. She then closes the window, she takes off Batman's cape as she is completely naked. She has a lovely curvy body complete with dark pubes on her vulva, round breasts, shapely legs and all that as she goes to her bedroom for some shut eye plus short dark hair head with lovely green eyes.

The next day, Selina had went back to work, while Bruce is having breakfast at his mansion with his pal/butler Alfred.

"You should had seen it Alfred! it was amazing stuff, she just had the cure within her all along" he said as he eats his eggs and drinks his coffee.

"Oh really? and what about that vile? what is it?" he said all curious as he listens to jazz on the radio and looks at newspaper.

Bruce says "I dunno man, but i'm gonna find out later on" he said as he continued.

At the social worker office where Selina works, she speaks with them about what happened then her friends, one a dorky brown haired guy and a fat curly redhead lady. One is named John and the other Clarice. Selina is wearing a purple dress on with blue jeans on.

As she eats some doughnuts, Clarice is speaking to Selina. "So you were turned into a cat creature being with amazing powers and stuff like that?".

"yes indeed!" said Selina as she is typing on her computer, "I had neat abilities like speed of a cat, senses of a cat to detect danger, stealth and all that. Oh it was amazing but yet i like being me but some part of me just likes to be her again".

"Well be glad, you are you Selina" said John as he sips his cofee.

She feels quite concern yet she did liked her abilities back as a cat-lady but now is back in reality, she gets back to work on her computer.

She thinks in her mind, "Oh i wish i had those kinds of powers back as i sensed different smells, tastes, speed and even senses with all that. But face it Selina, you are human afterall and was once a bad person but you should do good for your catwoman self".

5:00 in the afternoon.

Selina is back in her apartment, she plays with Isis her beloved cat as she feeds her. Then watches the tube, she is watching some sci-fi movie on TV about a man who has gained the powers of a reptile after experiments, this reminds her of what happened the other day.

She sighs "Oh if only i had that kind of power again, i felt like i was free of my body and like an inner spirit animal that got free. Yet, having powers like the man on tv would be swell but only like a cat than a reptile."

She thinks to herself being that feline being again and suddenly she shakes with an odd sensation going on in her body. Suddenly Isis is startled as she sees black fur growing out of Selina's body, her fingernails become small claw like nails, her ears turn cat-like. Her eyes become get narrow pupils, her dark hair reclines with the fur, teeth have a few sharp teeth, face changes with a small stretch, whiskers grow...tail forms out from behind her as she is wearing her lounging clothes as she is now a feline humanoid being who has the body of an amazon goddess look and all, she gets up then looks at herself in a mirror.

"Oh my god! oh dear god, not again!" as she was shocked by herself in a large mirror then she calms down, she becomes fascinated with herself once again. She feels herself and face even whiskers, "I thought was cured but yet...maybe when i thought of being a cat being, i just became that person. And when i thought of my old human self, i think of it then i became my human self last night thinking about it with my eyes closed. Hmmm, yet now that i am that cat being again, maybe i can talk with cats" she says with a bright idea. She whispers to Isis, even though her beloved cat is startled yet when hearing Selina's mysterious mind talk which Isis hears in her head, she goes to her as Selina pets her.

"That's it, good girl! you heard my thoughts didn't you?" she said all concerned.

She hears Isis mewing like "yes" in a way to Selina's special mind as our heroine smiles, she pets her cat very gentle as Isis purrs and Selina discovers she has the ability to communicate with cats besides high jumps, climbing, senses and speed with all that sort of stuff.

"I can't go out looking like this...people will call me things like freak, monster, alien and all that shit! but maybe since i now can change from human to feline being then back to human, i can use these powers including this form to be a new "catwoman" and that is just the ticket" she said. Afterall...she had giving up on crime after her probation in court and that she saved the lives of people in Gotham City from a virus 3 months ago.

She walks into her bedroom to get a costume on, she has 7 sets of Catwoman costumes from grey to black as she decides to go black. As she puts on her uppertop costume as she carefully slips through it, then she lays down the underpart of the costume to cut a small hole through above the buttocks part where her tail can fit. She slips them on then gets her tail to fit through the hole then puts on her boots then cuts off the mask part as she needs no mask but her feline form's face/head to show.

As she looks at herself in her bedroom mirror, she says to herself "hmmm... not bad! maybe i should try this out to find some criminals then leave them to the police, maybe even rescue someone and all that. If Batman or should i say Bruce shows up...he would be startled but i shall change back to my normal self for him if that happens to show him my new abilities. Ok Isis..." as she speaks to her cat with her mind, "i am going out for a little while."

She opens her big bedroom window of her bedroom to be on the fire escape stairs to get up on the roof of the building, she is on top as she stops for a minute as she has her feline senses on. She can see normally but sees the other building from across the street as she must try to jump across to there to leap from building to building. She puts her hand which is the right on on the ground, takes a deep breath then runs like hell then leaps from her building with her amazing cat-like speed jump as she lands on the roof of the other building on her feet/hands like instant.

"Holy shit!" she said all weirded out yet astonished by what she had done. "I did it...i did IT! *laughs* now i a feel more powerful than ever" as she leaps from building to building searching for any crime going on.

However, opportunity knocks as she sniffs the smell of crack even with her whiskers sensing what building it is from. She climbs down a metal ladder of a building slowly descending without being seen, she stops as she sees down there a couple of guys one being a tough black bald fellow with a bellow voice and the other a skinny freckled face redhead male coming out of a van with huge sacks of whatever is inside them. Both are wearing jackets with an Falcon's claw with blood on the claw on them.

"Hmmm... what is with those sacks? that fellow there sure ain't Santa Claus and that ain't no an elf...let's see what they are up to" she thinks in her head as she sees the two guys go inside the building, then after they are inside the building she gets off the ladder to land on her hands and feet like a cat would. She waits for 3 minutes as she does her stealth moves, she raises her right arm to open the door very quietly and slowly. She creeps and crawls like a cat does trying to find what she is sensing with her feline smell ability as she follows it like radar.

Down the hall then to the right hall, there is a huge room where a dwarf gang leader in a little suit/necktie by the name of Victor Standwick, he has a gang who helps make crack as they use chemicals and machinery to create bottles of pure crack cocaine. Victor is quite much like Big Figure from Watchmen in some way as he is white with no hair on his head with blue eyes and smoking cigar.

"Ah...my two favorite men Bernard and Joshua...and how are we? did you bring me something good?" he said as he is eating a lobster dinner with baked potato on a special chair on his table.

"Yes sir boss" said Bernard the black guy as he shows a crapload of money down to the floor, Joshua does the same thing.

"Oh wow! what a birthday this has turned out to be" the little villain said in delight, he drinks a bit of wine from a bottle.

"We robbed one of the pharmacy stores just like you wanted to but silently without getting caught" said Joshua.

"Excellent! i know you 2 are just too damned good to be true, you guys remind me of Catwoman when she once did that long ago but whatever happened to her anyway?" said Standwick.

Selina is hiding by the doorway as she stuck her head out plus hears what they said including the delicious smell of lobster and she senses danger even from the smell of crack they are making.

As the other guys are making the crack, one of them smokes it in a pipe then a whip top hits the pipe as it flies to the wall smashing it into pieces with bits of the crack powder in it.

"You'll kill your brain cells like that!" said her voice then the other guys stop then pay attention to her standing in front of the door of the main room of the small building. The glasses wearing crack smoking gang member who wears same jacket like Harv and Robert gasps as does the others including the main boss, they look all stoned with seeing a woman who has a black suit on plus a tail above her butt and looks like a cat chick out of a cartoon for real.

"What the fuck is that?" said one of the gang members who has dark hair in a slick mode.

"I dunno, it looks like Catwoman but as literally one" said the Hispanic gang member.

Harv who is one of the members approaches her "Hey guys, i think it's all make up and a trick to fool us" as he rubs her face then pinches her cheek to try to take the fur off as he think it is make up. Then she smiles to show some sharp canines.

"Oh...guys!" he said all nervously then gulps as he shakes.

"What is it Harv?" said the murderous little bastard of a gang leader.

Harv says "She is for real guys and i'm not just joking around! her fur with whiskers and teeth are real".

"So is this" said Selina then she slashes his face as he gets a few scars on his right face with blood dripping then she punches him down until he is knocked out even with her kick.

"Holy shit, he's right" said one of the members.

"Get her!" said Standwick then his men fire their guns as she does cat-like reflexes like in Matrix or any Hong Kong John Woo movie to dodge bullets which is amazing. Then the Hispanic thug tries to punch her then she punches back hard as he hits against the wall. Harv is swinging a chain, he swings hard then Catwoman dodges as she jerks the chain with him along. She socks him in the stomach then face, an Asian member grabs her from behind as she struggles.

Asian member says "Gotcha you tough cookie!".

She uses her heel to hit him in the balls then he lets go groaning in pain as he falls to the floor, she grabs her whip then it wraps around the arm of the little criminal as he swings him around. She shakes him off as he is thrown against the other guys as they are knocked down like bowling pins. She chuckles "that's should teach them it's not nice to do coke". She reaches into Standwick's pocket for a cell phone then calls 9-11.

On the phone an operator responds "911, what is your emergency?" spoke as it's a male voice.

"Ah yes, it seems that there was this gang of crack dealers i saw with a couple of them who silently robbed one of the banks in the city. I did kicked their asses to high heaven as they are knocked out cold...come to 445 Woodside street" she said then she hangs up. She sees a stash of blank paper with pen as she smirks with an idea.

5 minutes later...

Officer Montoya and Detective Bullock with the rest of the cops are there in front of the building then they go inside, they find the crooks knocked out.

Bullock says " Good god, who did this? was it the Batman?"

An officer sees Harv's body on the pile of knocked out guys seeing a scratch on her face being similar to a cat's claw scratch.

"No detective! it wasn't Batman...come take a look" said one of the officers.

So he does and checks out the scratches on the guys's face. He is all concerned as he replies " Looked kind of like a cat scratched his face but looks more bigger than that".

Officer Montoya shouts "Hey! Bullock, come take a look at this!" as she sees a note on the little criminal's suit.

He comes over and reads it, the note says..."Dear Officers! i have a present for you, signed Catwoman".


	2. Chapter 2

At a buffet restaurant down Walbury Lane in the lower east side of Gotham named Winky's, folks are enjoying their meals, that is until 3 guys with stockings on their heads bust in with handguns.

"Alright everyone, stay perfectly still until we leave" said the dark haired British thin fellow with the gun.

The African American tough fellow with stocking head opens the cash register, "Oh momma! money...wooo" he grabs the money.

"Now where's the safe?" said the third one who is a muscular white blonde fellow who points his pistol at a glasses wearing dark haired manager fellow who responds "*gulp* follow me" with his arms in the air all sweating as he walks to his office.

"You know that isn't nice to give someone orders from a stranger you know" said a female voice, then the crooks look at the entrance of the place in front of the doors as there stood Catwoman.

"What the fuck is this?" said the black crook then the redhead said "Must be Catwoman but looks...different and wearing some kind of mask with fur on her body with a tail" he said all weird.

Catwoman smirks "That's guess big boy...i am Catwoman and i am a brand new version, only i'm for real" as she grins to show her cat teeth and makes a hiss. The skinny dark haired British fellow says "Good Christ! she's a freak, let's get her" as they try to shoot her but she dodges.

She uses her whip to hit their hands to get the guns off as it huts.

She points her first finger and waves it "Naughty naughty, boys like you shouldn't play with guns". Then the black crook who is tough/muscular punches her then she grabs his fist then socks him in the face then picks him up then throws him at a table.

"Oh you tough broad, wanna play rough eh?" said the blonde who has a chain with him as he swings then attempts to hit her but she grabs it with her whip, "tsk tsk it's not nice to play with chains as you can hurt someone" she said then she scratches his face, blood shows up then she beats him up then throws him across an empty table.

She kicks the dark haired thug as he is hurt then knocks him out with a punch, everyone is staring at her as they see something odd. However Catwoman speaks out "Don't worry folks, your problems are over! my name is Catwoman".

One Asian guy responds "Catwoman? you can't be! she is human" then she replies "Oh, this is a new improved version and i just saved everyone here, so please thank me for that. I may look different but i'm a good person still".

One black couple look at each other as that mustached black man says "Oh well...well...thank you, thank you very much!" then everyone claps at her as they aren't afraid of her like the criminals for they know she is a good person who looks different on the outside then proved to do good deeds to show she is still a person but with different looks.

"Your welcome folks" she said as she gets out of the restaurant complete with a note on a sleeping body of one of the 3 crooks saying "DEAR OFFICERS, I FOUND THESE 3 HOOLIGANS CAUSING A ROBBERY AND GOT THEM FOR YOU, SIGN CATWOMAN" on it.

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Bruce is enjoying watching a movie on TV until the news shows up with Summer Gleeson doing a quick report.

"This is Summer Gleeson of Channel WGOB, here at Vander Street where it seems that underground gangster Victor Standwick and his thugs has been dealing crack and cocaine, yet it seems Catwoman has beaten up these criminals and left the note on the scene of the attack".

"But this Catwoman...she wasn't even human! she had green eyes with black slit pupils, black fur and she looked like one of those Catranians from episodes of Space-Riders and almost as strangely sexy as one and i'm serious, this was for real" said the black haired thin gangster member.

Bruce is in disbelief when he hears that Selina could had changed back somehow as he is like "What the hell? Selina?" then the doorbell rings.

"i'll get it master Wayne" said Alfred as he slowly walks to the front door to answer it, he sees a strange looking woman who resembled a humanoid dark feline wearing a black uppertop shirt with sleeves but no gloves even black pants with a tail behind her buttocks. It was unlike anything Alfred has ever seen, yet he is startled at first then she spoke.

"May i come in Alfred? it's me Selina Kyle! don't worry i won't hurt you or anyone, i'm here to speak with Bruce" as she walked in.

He is nervous but knows Selina is good despite her appearance which is odd as he responded like a gentleman "Why yes m'am" as he lets her in. Bruce is shocked of seeing her changed back into a cat being.

"Bruce, it's me Selina!" she said then Bruce replies "What in gods name happened to you again? you changed back to that Being" he said all concerned.

"Oh don't worry Bruce! do you remembered last night when you saw me change back to my old self?" she said as she sat down on the couch and reaches for a glass of Pomegranate wine to take a drink.

"Why yes Selina and it was just amazing like out of nowhere, quite miraculous i should say" he said as he drank a bit of wine too.

"You see Bruce, i have the power to change back and forth by thinking of either form and i can become my old self again by mind and become the cat-person you see" she said as she drink a bit of the wine.

He sits down next to her and replies "But i saw you on the news and you made it there, i heard you took care of those gangsters and those thugs at that restaurant".

"Well when i got home, i was watching a movie about a man who became a half-man half lizard then was thinking of my cat-person self and then suddenly i transformed into this again. I then thought logically that i can be a different kind of Catwoman who is different then made my new costume as you can see here and no mask as my new form can be a mask. Then i went out to kick some butt, even left some notes to the police that i caught those crooks" said Selina as she drank a glass of water which the coffee table had a glassware of it with cups.

"I saw it on the news, i think you did quite swell yet sometimes Batman needs a break at times and afterall Selina, you are my girlfriend and i couldn't tell you at first of who i am because i would be afraid you would tell everyone about my secret identity" said Bruce with his second of his three voices whom one is batman's voice, one when alone Bruce and when he's with other people cheerful sounding Bruce.

Selina closes her eyes as she thinks of her human self then transforms back to her human self again as even the butler is jaw dropped amazed by what he is seeing.

"Good God! that was amazing" said Alfred as he saw the whole thing.

Selina looks beautiful with her new costume in human form as she smiles at Bruce then says "See Bruce! i can change back and forth anytime i please" she said then continued "Like a reflex of the mind or something that triggers it".

"So basically, what you are saying is when you think of being that cat-lady Being you become that right and when you think of your human Being self you become the old Selina right?" said Bruce.

"Yup! that is how it worked, yet what is the vile that you were given for anyway?" said Selina as she finished drinking her glass of wine.

"I dunno but later i will analyze the vile that was the supposed "cure" with you had it in yourself the whole time" said Bruce as he also finishes his glass of wine.

Then something pops up in his head and with Selina who made the news gives him an idea that sounds brilliant.

"Say Selina" he said as he smirked.

"What is it Bruce?" she said.

"How about tomorrow, we go out to eat Chinese if you like Chinese to make up for that dinner date you were late that other night? and maybe together if the bat signal shows up, we can join up as a team together as Batman and Catwoman?" he said to her.

She smiled then said "Oh that is a fantastic idea! just you and me on a date tomorrow even in fighting crime together, we would make one hell of a team!" as Selina gets up from the couch as does Bruce.

"Then it's a date! i'll drive you home" he said as they get up from the couch to go out together.

"Master Wayne, Miss Kyle...may i drive the lady home?" he said.

"Sure thing Alfred!" he said.

14 minutes later on Parkston street ave where Selina's apartment building is.

Selina steps out of the limo as does her boyfriend.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey" he said then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Same to you and will see you at 6:30 at the Kung-Pao Wow Chinese restaurant on Lincoln street!" she said then she kissed him back on the lips.

Bruce gets back in the car then Alfred drives back home as Selina smiles as she really felt good about tonight of what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning in Selina's apartment as she got out of the shower wearing her purple robe, she gets the newspaper delivered at her door and she made the front page as she just made some waffles.

In the papers it says "Catwoman who resembles a cat person saves buffet restaurant and busts illegal drug makers" as she looks at it then says "Ha ha, i made the front page!" as she ate her waffles then drink her tea. Isis is eating her catfood breakfast, Selina sees story on how she saved a restauant and how she busted illegal drug dealers.

At Wayne Manor, Bruce is taking a shower as he scrubs/washes all over his body even his arms to legs plus all that. He turns off the water then dries off with a towel then gets into his robe as he goes downstairs to the main dining hall to eat his breakfast and read the newspaper. He sees the front article about a mysterious new catwoman who isn't human but saved the lives of some people and caught some criminals.

"I just couldn't believe my eyes" said Alfred as he is listening to Mel Torme on the radio as is Bruce too for Alfred is drinking his tea too with toast and eggs to eat.

"What Alfred?" said Bruce.

"Last night i just dreamed i saw Selina Kyle or better yet Catwoman as a literal one then she transformed back to her human state" said Alfred.

"Oh, it was no dream Alfred it was for real and she actually came here. She told me she has powers from her DNA to change back and fourth, similar to shapeshifters of legends and all that stuff plus look at this Alf" said Bruce as he shows him the paper.

As Alfred sees cover then reads article about Catwoman's crime fighting even of the witnesses, he is astonished "I guess you can say about Selina is that the cat is out of the bag" joked him.

Bruce chuckled a little "Oh that is a good one" as he eggs his ham and eggs then drinks his coffee "But seriously though, tonight i have a date with her to eat at that Chinese place for dinner" he said.

"Oh sir, you are quite right master Bruce! and i shall prepare your clothes for you for tonight even your extra clothes just in case of the bat-signal" spoke Alfred as he ate a bit of his toast with organic jam on it.

6:32 at night on Lincoln street by the Kung-Pao Wow Chinese restaurant.

Bruce Wayne whom is dressed sharp in a business suit with necktie is waiting for Selina to come, thus she steps by wearing her black silky long dress looking stunning as ever.

"Well hello Bruce, i made it right on time" she said as she smiled and chuckled.

"Indeed you did baby, indeed" he said as he smiled as he spoke with his ordinary friendly voice as the two enter to go to their reserved seat.

As the two sit down, they look at their menus and a Chinese waiter named Ed Fiang comes to them.

"Ah, good evening mister Wayne and is that Selina Kyle? oh wow she looks lovely" said Ed.

Selina blushes as she feels flattered "Why thank you very much Ed" she said.

"What can i get you both to drink?" said Ed as he prepares to write down.

"I'll have an unsweetened regular ice tea" said Bruce.

"Same for me" said Selina.

"Very good!" said Ed as he is done writing down what they said then goes to get the drink.

They both look at their menus and see they want Lo Mein noodles, then put down the menus for they know what they want.

4 minutes later the waiter gives them their drinks.

"So, are the happy couple ready to order?" said Ed.

"Oh yes, indeed i am" said Selina.

Ed prepares with pen and paper handy to write down the orders.

"I'll have the shrimp Lo Mein and that will be it" she continued.

He writes down what she said then is done.

"And you Mr Wayne" he said.

"I'll have the tuna Lo Mein" said Bruce.

Ed finishes writing down what he said.

"Oh wow, Lo Mein for the both of you? very nice classy ones we have here. Your order will be in 13 minutes" as Ed responds to both of them and take their menus then leaves for Selina and Bruce begin to speak.

"So Selina, how was your day?" he said.

"Oh the usual crap and all that! one of my friends from work named Amelia's water broke and she was rushed to the Gotham presbyterian hospital and gave birth to a baby girl they told me" said Selina as she sips on her tea,

"How exciting, what is her name?" he said.

"Why, Donna of course is what she gave her newborn daughter" said Selina.

"How cute, i bet she is quite happy with her new baby" said Bruce as he drinks his tea.

"Indeed she is, yet you know what Bruce?" she said.

"What is it?" he said.

"I think we outta be a team of you and me as crimefighting partners, even with Robin on occasion for when we go out and all that" whispered Selina to Bruce.

Bruce is surprised then says "Sure! i think it's better that way as i just don't want you to get hurt and all that".

"WIth my newfond powers and abilities when i'm Catwoman, i can have higher senses and all that stuff as you remembered back on the island" she said.

"Of course, i do" he said.

"So like say if i can help you find clues, i would be useful even in kicking some ass and co-helping you and together we can be partners even with Batgirl besides Robin. Plus i can see in the dark with cat vision without the aid of googles like you have when you are the other guy Bruce" she said.

"How neat! and you have super hearing besides senses when you are as your other form?" he said all curious.

"Well not quite but just my vision when i'm in the other form and cat-like speed, plus my whiskers give good senses like any other cat yet i feel different but still human in a way but not really animal since i do resemble one in my other form yet is humanoid but i do feel good about myself when i'm fighting crime" said Selina.

The waiter finally comes with their meals plus chopsticks for them to eat with the food.

"One tuna lo mein for you Mr. Wayne and one Shrimp lo mein for you miss Kyle" said Ed as he put the foods by the side of each on their reserved booth.

Bruce as he holds his chopsticks says to Ed "Why thank you Ed, looks tasty!" he said,

"Hope you enjoy sir and madame" said Ed as he leaves.

The two dig into their meals.

Meanwhile somewhere at an abandoned wearhouse on Wolly street, it seems the mayor's 10 year old son Jordan has been kidnapped by a redheaded glasses wearing thin man, big nose, long hair in ponytail and suit/tie as Jordan is being tied to a chair.

"When the authorities or Batman gets a hold of you, your gonna be sorry" said Jordan whom his hands has been tied behind the back of the chair even his legs.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you little bastard! your father shall give me some money and give me back my old job as his accountant" said the man who kidnapped the boy.

Back in the restaurant.

Bruce and Selina finish their meals as they wipe their lips with napkins then drink the last of their tea.

"Ah, that was good stuff! i tell you, i love Lo Mein the best out of Chinese food besides chow mein, rice and all that stuff since Chinese is my favorite food ever" said Bruce.

"Me too! it seems with have some things in common with favorite food" said Selina as she smiled.

The two head up to the cashier front to pay for their dinner then goes out, yet the two see the bat signal.

Bruce changes his voice to his second voice out of his three voices "looks like call for duty".

"I'll go change in the alley and where you gonna change darling?" said Selina.

"Im gonna be in the car where Alfred is then change" said Bruce.

So Bruce dashes to the car as he opens the door to get inside quick, Selina goes behind the alley by the restaurant. She takes off her dress as she is in her bra/panties then pulls out from her purse the top and bottom clothes of her new costume as she puts the dress in her purse, she then thinks of her other self as she transforms into Catwoman.

As she stretches her arms above her shoulders as she feels good "Oh man, this kind of feels good and nothing like a good old job of fighting crime, yet i'm not alone for i got Batman by my side now" she said.

In the car, Batman emerges out quickly so no one would notice then Selina in by the back side of the wall in the alley as he talks with her with voice 3.

"Catwoman! let's go, but when we are by the station just stay low until i'm done speaking with Gordon, let me find out what is going on ok? then we can do whatever mission we can together ok?" he said to her.

"Oh, very well if you insit" she said as Batman uses his grappling hook to get on top of the building as Catwoman holds on to his legs.

At the Gotham police force building, Selina is right hiding on a ledge listening to what Commisioner Gordon plus Mayor Hill and Batman are saying.

"Well Batman, it's my son Jordan! he has been kidnapped" said the mayor.

"Kidnapped? how? and who took him?' said Batman.

The mayor tells story by flashback of one hour ago.

"You see! while me and my son were shopping for clothes at the Garble's department clothing store on Hampton street, he wanted to try out the latest outfit and so he went to the changing rooms" said the mayor.

Jordan in flashback is heading to the changing room to try on his new clothes, they fit him well.

"He said they fit him well, the new clothes i mean! then he wanted to try the other clothes as he went to go back to try on the next set of clothes as just when he was gonna enter the change booth, something happened" he continued.

A man jumps the boy as he puts a large rope around his mouth to tie it to the back of his head so he won't yell then gets tied up behind his back as he is being picked up by the man then leaves a note.

"As i was waiting, i was wondering what happened to him as i said his name 4 times then wondered what the hell was going on...that's when i noticed something strange happened as i thought he was sick or fainted as something troubling was going on. I went to the change area as i knocked on the booth he was suppose to change in, then i opened it as i noticed he was gone and there was a note" as the Mayor spoke about how shocked he was to see his son gone and a note left.

Batman's voice hears "And what did it say?".

Mayor Hill replied "Dear Mayor: I have your son and if you want to see him alive, please come to 340 Wolup Street at the abandoned warehouse and bring 1 million dollars if you want to see your son alive plus i want my old job back, signed your ex-accountant Roy Streamer".

Batman says "Roy Streamer?"

"Yes Batman! he was my accountant for 3 years and then when a new one came along, i had to let him go 4 days ago and it seems he must be really pissed off" said the mayor.

Selina had heard the whole thing and thinks to herself "Hmmm, wolly street eh?".

"Mayor and Commisioner Gordon, send the cops to that street as i'm gonna take care of the guy and save Jordan!" said Batman as he dashes away then takes Selina with him as she clings on to him tightly yet not to get her claw like nails into his skin but he uses a grappling hook to swing to the next building.

Then the two land on a roof safely as they take a breath.

"Say Batman, why don't you let me help rescue Jordan and you take care of the crook who kidnapped the poor kid? that cretin who kidnapped him for money has to pay you know" she said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" he said then both run as Catwoman leaps across to the next building as Batman uses his grappling hook following her as they go to the precious neighborhood.

5 minutes later they are on the right street where the warehouse is with the sign saying "Harmond's Warehouse" as the duo are behind the building to try to find a way in.

"I think i found way in" said Catwoman as she find a door which she sensed with her senses.

"Good work Catwoman!" said Batman as he smiled then he said "I'm sorry i called you a monster back on the island, i was careless and thoughtless as i was startled by your odd new appearance but now i understand that your powers and new abilities are neat yet useful, i hope i didn't hurt your feelings back there of what i said".

"Oh that's ok Batman, i accept your apology" she said as they shook hands and smiled at each other then go back to business.

It's dark inside yet Catwoman can see in the dark like a cat does while bruce uses his own night-vision goggles and both are as quiet as church mice. The police have just arrived at the front with Gordon out of his car with Bullock by his side and the mayor too.

"This is Commisoner Gordon! Mr. Streamer, please surrender the child back to Mayor HIll" he said with a bullhorn.

Streamer is on the second floor as he looks out the window prepared with a shotgun ready if someone tries to screw with him.

"First things first! i want the one million dollars! i want it NOW plus i want my old job back" he said.

Gordon replied with his bullhorn "Not until you surrender the boy!".

Catwoman and Batman walk up the stairs to do stealth mode like in a Metal Gear Solid game, Catwoman looks at Batman then points her first finger to her red lips with a shhh look.

Batman crepts behind the insane former accountant then says "Peek a boo!" to him as Streamer turns around with wide eyes, his face gets punched by the bat.

Catwoman helps untie Jordan out of the chair then he is surpised by her appearance.

"Who are you? you a cat lady or something?" said Jordan.

"Yes, i'm Catwoman!" she replied.

"I thought you were human" he said.

"Well, i'm a different kind of Catwoman Jordan and me with Batman are here to rescue you" she said to him. "Now take my hand and i'll take you back to your father" as Jordan does what he is told to do.

The guy tries to shoot Batman but dodges then Bats kicks the gun from the guy's hand, Streamer is in pain on his hand then Bats flipkicks the crook down then arrests him.

"Oh you bat fuck! i would had gotten a million dollars if it weren't for a meddling caped fool like you" said the bad former accountant.

Outside, Catwoman appears in front of the cops even Gordon and Bullock as they gasp and are like WTF when they see the new Catwoman for the very first time as she doesn't look human.

"So this is the new Catwoman? sheesh, i know about furry fandom but this is ridiculous" said Bullock.

"Yeh, it's like she is literally one and something out of a Sci-fi tv show" said Gordon.

"It's ok folks, i saved Mayor Hill's son!" excalimed her then she says to Jordan "You can go back to your father now Jordan".

"Thank you very much Catwoman" he said to her then runs to his father whom his dad has open arms.

"Oh my son! i'm so glad you are safe" said Mayor Hill.

Batman brings the crook to the police as a special delivery.

"How can i ever repay you Batman and Catwoman? thank you very much for saving my boy and catching the lowlife cretin who kidnapped him" said Mayor Hill.

"Oh it was nothing, it just took both our skills even my unique abilities to see in the dark like a cat and senses plus i know how to kick ass" said Catwoman.

"That's right, we both did it with teamwork" said Batman.

Then one of the local Gotham TV stations known as Channel 4 ITN appear with the press taking pictures of Batman and Catwoman even one male reporter named Dawson Hobble, whom is a distinguished mid 20s man with mustache, black hair and blue eyes speaks to Catwoman.

"So you are the new Catwoman?" said Mr Hobble.

Catwoman kept her cool and admits it so people will know who she is. "Why yes! i am very much" as Batman knew she had to keep her cool by not telling her identity as everyone know's Selina Kyle's Catwoman is human but this one isn't human looking to everyone.

Summer Gleeson says with microphone to Catwoman "And how did you ended up like this?"

"Well perhaps if i was to be on your show in 2 weeks like say on the last thursday of this month, how about it?" said Catwoman.

"Oooh, now that sounds like a great idea! this could be something worth having on the show to interview you and how you ended up like this and what do you do" said Summer.

Batman says as he puts his hands behind Catwoman's shoulders then says to the cameras "Ah, we gotta get going" he says.

Catwoman smiles as she laughs a little "Well ok Bats! well Summer and everyone including you Commissioner Gordan, we gotta get going. Our work here is done and we did enough crime fighting for one night" she said as she hangs on Batman then he pulls out his grappling hook gun then points it to the roof of the building as up they go.

"Wow! a guy in a bat costume and some furry chick saving the day? what will they think of next?" said Bullock.

Later at Selina Kyle's apartment, Batman and Catwoman are there as they speak to each other.

"What the hell were you thinking Selina, wanting to be on the show to tell about yourself and who you are to be on live TV?" said Batman as he takes off his cowl to be Bruce Wayne with his second voice.

Selina whom is making tea while she is in cat lady form "Oh don't be such a sourpuss Bruce, it's just that you and i make a great team. My new Catwoman form deserves respect so no one else thinks i'm a monster or freak or alien or whatever shit there is" she said as she brings the coffee to Bruce whom is sitting on couch watching the tube.

"I see, but what about enemies and all? everyone knows Catwoman is Selina Kyle whom they always think is a normal human woman but not as some anthropomorphic cat chick like in some cartoon or Bojack Horseman" as Bruce takes the coffee mug to drink it.

"Well, think about the merchandise i can make in this form as Catwoman! i mean girls would look up for me as a heroine as i did gave up on crime 2 months ago, remember? i mean we both nailed Dagget's plans of unleashing that virus but luckily you cured me of it" she said as she sits down next to Bruce sipping her tea.

"This is some seriously good gorment tea Selina, quite organic and fresh too! bought it from the Asian markets?" he said.

"Oh yes Bruce! but anyway, you received merchandise and t-shirts since you are a hero of this city afterall as Batman you know. The boys have action figures, but Mavis did told me about Catwoman dolls for the girls even merchandise for the ladies" she said.

Then she closes her eyes then thinks of her human self as she changes back to being her old Selina form again.

"I know what you mean, except i would never reveal myself as myself in public as me but you already have been known that everyone knows your Catwoman afterall. But would they accept your story and your new look when your Catwoman? weren't some afraid at first?" he said as he finishes his tea.

"Well at first some people in that buffet were weirded out that they saw some talking cat-like humanoid complete with knockers and curvy body like something out of a furry artwork from Furaffinity or deviantart but once i showed them how good i am, like when i took those thugs down they thanked me and weren't afraid of me as i did good" said Selina.

"But...are you sure you wanna be on Summer Gleeson's Gotham Live show?" said Bruce as he takes off his clothes and boots.

"Positive! but first i think in the next weeks before i guest star on the show, i think we outta fight crime together even on occassion with Robin or Batgirl you know, it do good for us you know. This is just the beginning" she said as she took off her boots and new fingerless gloves off even her shirt as she is wearing a bra on.

"I studied the vile that was supposedly a "cure"" said Bruce as he takes off his belt.

"And what was it?" said Selina as she is heading to the bathroom so she can go shower as she takes off her pants wearing panties even there is a small hole in the back of the panties so the tail can fit when she turns into Catwoman.

"It was just another dose of the same shit that Dorian injected you with and must had been for the final process mistaken as a "cure" when you had the cure within you the whole time" he said.

She takes off her bra revealing her lovely beautiful size breasts in her bathroom with the door wide open as Bruce sees her change as he smiles as she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen then she takes off her panties, she reveals her vulva with dark pubic hair and vagina shown with round buttocks like a goddess as she is gonna take a shower.

"Oh i see, but anyway i'm gonna take a shower!" she said as she turns on the knobs to turn on cold/hot water together as she steps behind the curtain.

Bruce decides to call Alfred on his cellphone then Alfred answers.

"Yes master Bruce?" said Alfred.

"Alfred, i'm not gonna be home tonight, i decided i'm staying over at Selina's apartment tonight since it's the weekend you know and it's friday you know" he said.

"Very well master Bruce, i just recorded the broadcast of you and miss Kyle on the news on Tivo and you both did a splendid job of saving the mayor's son" said Alfred.

"Well good night old friend" he said to him.

"Nighty night master Wayne" said Alfred as he hangs up.

*song for reader to listen while reading this story for interaction is "True by Spandau Ballet" since it matches the mood of this scene*

Bruce takes off his pants and shirt as he is in his underwear as he slowly walks to the bathroom as steam comes out of the bathroom as she is showering. She rubs her beautiful perfect body with soap and suds, Isis is across from the bathroom as she sees Bruce go in the bathroom slowly.

"Mind if i join you m'am?" said Bruce all politely.

Selina stops then sees Bruce behind the curtain then replies "certainly" she said.

He steps in with her to take a shower with her and the two embrace each other for the first time outside of Batman and Catwoman as they passionately kiss each other. Rubbing each other's backs even the back of their heads, her beautiful red lips touches Bruce's own lips. They continue rubbing each other's backs and buttockes, he kisses down her neck as she moans as she helps scrub Bruce with sponge.

He smiles as she does too as it's true love at last between Bruce Wayne and Selina out of the costumes, her beautiful green eyes look into Bruce's blue eyes. They are destined soulmates since the very beginning as they recall the first time they met with a small flashback of the episode "Cat and the Claw" where Selina Kyle shows herself as Bruce Wayne found the right love for him then when Catwoman kissed him while he was Batman.

Their tounges dance in each other's mouths then she is against the back of the shower as he gently fondles her round breasts then sucks on one breast softly as she lets out a moan. His mouth lets go of her nipple/breast as she scrubs his hair for him with suds then they get out of the shower together to dry off, there are spare towels as Bruce grabs himself one as he rubs his hair to dry it then his body and legs. Selina does the same thing as after they dried up, she goes to the bedroom to get to bed then he walks in the living room naked completely to get the condom out of his wallet which is wrapped, then he unwraps the condom as he slowly walks to her bedroom for some romance.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Selina and Bruce are enjoying breakfast together of eggs and coffee. Bruce is enjoying reading the newspaper and sees they made the headline saying "Batman and new Catwoman save Mayor's son".

"Well i'll be damned, look at this Selina" said Bruce as he shows her the front cover.

She takes a look at it then says "Oh wow! you know what, you and i make a great team. We should do this more often sometimes even with Robin on occasion" then Bruce munches on his eggs.

"You are so right Selina, this could be alot of fun catching bad guys together and being heroes to the city" said Bruce then Selina kisses him on the cheerk.

*Readers should listen to the song "Your the best around" from Karate Kid (1984) on youtube for interactive music experience for this brief montage*

During the next days and night we see Bruce and Selina do their own jobs especially Bruce who does his boss business as usual while Selina does social working. At night, we see Batman punching some bad guys in the face while Catwoman using her whip to get a chair then beat a punk with it. They make the headlines again "Batman and Catwoman foil thugs plans from bombing major courthouse building". Another headline says "Who is Catwoman? and who is this different version of her who is not human?" says USA Today.

During this montage we see a woman robbing one of the banks in the city with a stocking on her head with a couple of male helpers, luckily Batman uses his batarangs to hit the two males thus the female faces Catwoman. The female crook is about to shoot her until Catwoman whips out her whip then hits the gun as it flys away from her hand, they fight bare handed then she scratches her face. 4 minutes later, The crooks are tied up behind their backs with ropes, our heroes look above the roof as they see officer Montoya and others arrest the crooks then Catwoman and Batman smile at each other then slap their hands together for victory for it was a piece of cake. At Bruce Wayne's manor in his bedroom, Selina is back to her regular self as the two have sex then she is about to blow him then we see his face smiling as she is gonna blow him.

During this part of the montage, we see some thugs with guns dealing some cocaine as Catwoman jumps behind a few of them, Batman beats up the leader of the gang then the gang are all beaten up badly until the cops show up, Batman and Catwoman get hand shaken by the cops for doing good duties of fighting criminals and all that.

Montage is over as is the song, it's night time as Bruce is at his manor in his bedroom reading one of his favorite fantasy books called The Last Unicorn by Peter S Beagle, he even enjoys the 1982 animated movie version which starred Jeff Bridges and Christopher Lee. He is on the cellphone talking to Selina, she is back to her human self as she is on her computer looking up art on deviantart mostly furry artwork since she is a furry fan herself as that is one of her interests.

"So Selina, you nervous about being on TV tomorrow and you sure you wanna do this?" said Bruce in his second voice. Selina as she looks up some neat artwork speaks "Yes Bruce, i want the public to love me and all that plus respect me in both forms. Both as Catwoman, cat Selina and regular Selina Kyle plus that i had redemption of changing my image from being a thief earlier to now a heroine" she said as her cat Isis on her lap.

"I see what you mean, look i gotta go get some rest! it was nice you bought ticket for me to be on VIP row and to have me as a guest when you will call for me on the show. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie" he said.

"Love you Bruce" she said as she kissy sounds on the phone then hangs up as she sees furry artwork and sees some human X anthro interspecies romance artwork there which she finds intriguing especially by talented artist Hattonslayden even seeing a Deer humanoid woman and a human man in love even one with a lioness, she gets curious.

Bruce is back reading the book as he on the last chapter where in the book the unicorn is seeking the others of her kind as on her journey she meets Schmendrick the magician and cook Molly Grue on their journey to find the infamous Red Bull monster that has captured all the unicorns of the world for an insane king named Haggard who has the unicorns of the world captured for his delight, during their way Schmendrick changes her into a lovely human maiden named Lady Amalthea. They stay at Haggard's kingdom to be workers for the king but secretly to investigate the missing unicorns as Lir has fallen in love with Lady Amalthea as later in the story she has fallen for him. Now Amalthea has finally found where her species are finally at as Amalthea, Lir, Schmendrick and Molly are down underneath the castle in the caverns.

In the book Schmendrick tells Lir of who she really is then Lir says "Unicorn, mermaid, sorceress, gorgon...no name you could give her would surprise OR frighten me, i love whom i love". And that line strikes a chord with Bruce as he is amazed by that brilliant line and it's great meaning then he puts a bookmark there to read the rest tomorrow, then off to bed he goes as he clicks off the light.

The next day at Gotham WGOB station, Bruce is in front row of VIP seats in which he is waiting to see his girlfriend live on the show. Catwoman is preparing as she has morphed to her cat person self preparing herself with powder, red make up on her lips and all that and says to herself "Now everything is gonna be fine, just be yourself and don't be afraid to show the world who you are Selina". Then she gets out of the guest-star room and is about to go on stage.

"This is Summer Gleeson with Gotham Live! and i have a very special guest today, we have the brand new Catwoman and to find out who she really is" said Summer on stage as everyone cheers.

Catwoman sighs and breathes in them smiles as she comes on stage, she waves to everyone and everyone is cheering even her fans especially some furry fans in fursuits who support her. She sits down on one of the comfortable chairs and feels comfortable.

"So Catwoman, how did you end up like this?" said Summer with microphone to Catwoman's mouth.

"Well...it all happened earlier this month as when i was gonna go on a date with my boyfriend Bruce Wayne..." she said.

Summer is surprised by what she said as she replies "Whoa...Bruce Wayne is your boyfriend?".

"Why yes! and there he is in front row of VIP seat" as she points out to him there.

"Hi hon!" he said in his first voice which is casual and social.

People applaud that he is sitting there as he is a major celebrity in Gotham you know fellow readers.

"Then i was kidnapped by this weird ape like fellow who knocked me out with a tranquilizer and took me to this island..." she said.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, Dr. Emile Dorian with Professor Jonathan Crane (aka Scarecrow) and Killer Croc are in one of the recreational rooms watching the show on the tube.

Dorian is surprised and is like "No! i cannot be, it is Selina Kyle or should i say Catwoman like days ago? How did she ended up being that cat humanoid thing again?" he questioned to himself.

"Who knows Dorian, but as a person who admire your work since college which rivaled my own experiments and you are a genius no doubt" said Crane.

"Thank you very much!" said Dorian.

"Shh, i'm trying to hear this story" said Croc.

Back on the show.

"And so Dorian's lab was destroyed, Tygrus left us behind to wonder into the island to be alone. I found out i had the power to change back and forth as i changed back to my ordinary human self once again as Batman was surprised, then the next day after work when i went back to my apartment i thought of my feline person self and changed into this again. I also discovered i had not only speed, high jumps like a cat and senses but also i can communicate with cats with telepathy like when i spoke with Isis with my mind, she understood me" said Selina then she drank a glass of water.

Everyone murmurs and is astonished

"Really? that is totally interesting! then you decided to be a crime fighter?" said Summer.

"Why yes! i made myself a new costume with no mask but my cat person form's head shown with a hole on my bottom by my butt for the tail to come out. I decided to do some crime fighting for once, i really showed some people yet some people were weirded out by my literal name appearance at first then when i showed them i was good, they accepted me and should not be deceived by appearances you know. Batman decided to join with me as we are good friends and he supports me, even my boyfriend Bruce supports me" spoke Catwoman.

"And are you Selina Kyle or some other woman who took her place?" said Summer.

"I'll show you" said Catwoman as she gets up from her chair then closes her eyes as she thinks of her old human self, she suddenly transforms right in front of everyone watching the show.

Everyone gasps and ahhs with wows, Selina Kyle is there as she points out to Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce. would you like to come up on stage?" said Selina.

Excited as he was "Why yes dear!" as he gets up from his seat to go up on stage as everyone claps, then he sits down.

"So Mr Wayne, what do you think of Selina Kyle's new powers and other form?" said Summer with her microphone.

"Well i think they are pretty neat, i gotta say! i mean she can see in the dark when she is Catwoman, can jump higher, can sniff things to get senses similar to Wolverine from the X-Men show or movies or comics to any comic fans out there and all that cool stuff. As for form, she does look strange yet weirdly attractive and cute in a way like that blonde alien feline beauty from my fave Sci-fi show Space Riders known as Ninamana whom is the girlfriend of the leader Lt. Milton whom i remembered having a thing for her when i was a teen" he chuckled and people chuckle too.

"*chuckles a bit then stops* and so you proud of what your girlfriend is doing especially with Batman on being friends with him?" said Summer.

"Oh very much so, Batman is a friend of mine and i'm glad him and Catwoman are being a team together on occasion just like him with Robin" he said.

One man in the audience said as he waved his arm then Summer says "And you want to say something sir?" said Summer as she goes off stage to meet the man who waved his arm.

"I just want to say that her and Batman are an amazing team, keep up the good work Miss Kyle even as Catwoman and you help inspire many young ladies to have a hero. And if only i had powers similar to yours as i could become whatever animal-like humanoid i want to be and change back and all that, as that be cool" said the blonde man with mustache and Metallica t-shirt as he looked like a biker.

Then when he said that it gives Bruce a unique idea that just hits him since he studied that T99 formula and what the man said and it's for a special program for soldiers to become similar to Selina/Catwoman only different. But he needs to find the doctor who made the formula so he can get to recipes to give to his scientists at WayneTech military labs.

The next day at Arkham Asylum as it's a rainy day as Bruce has been driven by his faithful pal/butler Alfred, he gets out of the car.

"Master Bruce! why do you want to see Doctor Emile Dorian? for a check up or what?" joked Alfred.

"Very funny Alfred, i just wanna know some things that is all" he said then he goes in the prison place prepared.

3 minutes as he is in one of the guards takes him to room/cell 750 where Dorian is at. Dorian is reading the newspaper then he hears the door being knocked, Guard says "You got a visitor Dorian".

"A visitor?" said the doc.

Then Bruce comes in as behind his back pocket he presses a small button to record what Dorian will say to get the recipes for the scientists in his lab to do.

"Bruce Wayne?" said Dorian all surprised.

"Why yes indeed" said Bruce in his social casual voice.

"And what preytell do you want of me?" said the doctor as he is sitting on his bed as Bruce sits on a chair listening as he secretly records the conversation.

"Oh nothing, just a quick visit! i hear your that scientist who made my girlfriend into who she is and i bet you read it in the newspaper" said Bruce.

"Oh yes indeed Mr. Wayne, but yesterday i saw Gotham Live where Ms Kyle or should i say Catwoman was on TV as she showed herself to the world. I guess my formula did had some effects afterall and a hidden cure from within to change anytime she wants to, how unusual it was" spoke Dorian.

"Uh huh...and did you back on the island, did you know the formula was gonna make Selina change back and forth from regular human to cat person?" spoke Bruce.

"Well a little bit, i guess when i was about to inject her with the last formula it's to make her uncurable" he said.

"But what is in the formula anyway that you made, this so called T99 and what geno-types you use?" he said.

"Well...for my ape man Garth i used ape geno-type DNA and even feline DNA combined with..." spoke Dorian as he continues to speak out of formula.

Meanwhile later on, Bruce is leaving the asylum as he has recorded everything he says so he can give it to the scientists on what geno-types and DNA to use for a special program for soldiers to volunteer. He goes inside the car that Alfred is driving in, then Alfred asks.

"So what did you and Dr Dorian talked about?" said Alfred.

"About that formula and what are the ingredients of it!" said Bruce in his second voice.

"Oooh, must be a recipe for curing headaches" said Alfred.

Bruce calls Selina on his cellphone as she is at work typing away.

"Hello, this is Selina Kyle! how may i help you?' she said.

"Hi Selina! it's me your dreamboat" he said.

"Oh hello Bruce, nice to hear you! so what's up?" she said.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi and how the employees treating you after they saw that Gotham City live episode the other night and now that your the new Catwoman and all?" he said.

"Oh doing fine, in fact! i'm getting even paid more thanks to my heroic actions they learned about and who i am instead of being the criminal i was before as like i mentioned i changed my ways" she said.

"I was just calling to see if you wanna go out tonight for Mexican? my treat" he said.

"Why sure, i know this great place" she said.

"See ya then" said Bruce smiling as then he hangs up.

At night right at Selina's apartment.

*Song for viewers to play is Nothing Can Come Between Us by Sade on youtube to get the mood of the scene*

Selina and Bruce are making love on the bed in their clothes then they take their clothes off completely naked as Bruce is quite well hung for Selina and all plus Selina has an incredible body of her own as they kiss and rub each other's backs.

Bruce passionately kisses her and rubs her breasts as she moans as her back arches then she closes her eyes as while she is in pleasure she thinks of her cat person self and suddenly she transforms as black fur grows out of her body, her ears changes, her pupils turn narrow, whiskers grow and all that even tail.

Then Bruce stops and says "Whoa! hey hey hey, did you just changed to your cat-woman self on purpose?" he said.

"Why yes! please, let's continue" she said.

"Oh i dunno, isn't that beastality?" he said all concerned.

"No! this is not, beastality is only if it's with a feral animal regular 4 legged creature like if someone screws my cat Isis as it's a thing that cannot consent nor is it intelligent humanoid, i am just a mutated human basically who just looks like a cat but not really one despite i have abilities like one with some features but mostly human especially my tits to my figure and feet/hands with some small claw like nails as i'm humanoid but can change anytime as it's ok to do a humanoid. Here i wanna show you something" she said as she gets up from bed as she has her buttocks with tail shown then grabs her Iphone then gets on the net to deviantart to show some human x anthro romance pics even by talented artist Hatton slayden.

Bruce sees this "Oh ok, i see so it's not beastality to do an anthro person or humanoid person?" said Bruce.

"That's correct my love, it's ok to romance an anthro person, humanoid sapient person or a magical creature person or an alien person. Aren't these just provocative and fascinating especially this one where a sexy fox humanoid lady is romancing this human man?" she said.

Bruce sees the pics and is fascinated now "Wow, that is stunning artwork! the artist must be talented".

"Oh yes indeed, I've always been a furry fan for 25 years since i had a crush on Razor from Swat Kats and all that even on Sci-fi shows. I just changed into this as i wanna try this for real you know like in the artwork there, plus you said you found that alien cat chick from your fave Sci-fi show to be sexy" she said.

"Oh...oh yes, so i did! oh i remembered having fantasies about her when i was a teenager and that leader of the team was lucky to have her plus i did admit i had a thing for Cleo from Heathcliff as a kid" said Bruce.

"So indeed..come on, it'll be fun, i promise i will change back after sex, Ok?" she said.

Then Bruce who feels nervous about doing this until he realize that great quote about love he learned from the book The Last Unicorn he read which was spoken by Prince Lir even not to be deceived by appearances for they don't matter, it's the person inside the skin you love especially learned from a certain Disney movie.

"Well ok, and i have seen stuff like Splash, Regular Show, Star Wars, some Sci-fi and fantasy stories i've read, Star Trek to Bojack Horseman and all that which features human with anthro and Xeno and mutant and magical creature people relationships and i feel fine with them. And when you said you can change back after sex, well ok i'll do it" he said.

"Nice, now just pretend i am Ninamana and look into my eyes to see my soul for i am your soulmate afterall for appearances shouldn't matter" she said.

Then he looks into her green eyes with cat-like pupil narrows then they opened like a cat's does to see the soul of her for appearances shouldn't matter, if you love that person you love them despite their appearance.

"Your so right Selina, and pretend i am Lt Milton from that show and this can be roleplay in a sexual way! human, cat person, vampire, mermaid...who cares, i love you for you are and not what you are no matter what skin you have.

Then they press each other's lips against each other's as her red lips touches his then they embrace each other as she carefully rubs his back lightly without her claw-like nails digging in or scratching hard. She kisses his neck without her two sharp little canines biting in like a vampire even licks his skin as it doesn't feel like a cat's tongue as his flesh feels her fur/hair on her skin then we see Isis seeing this across from her bedroom all odd.

He rubs her breasts which are furry yet round with her nipples exposed out as she is like something out of a sexy furry artwork then he sucks on her nipples as the fur don't bother him as he has licked her bush on her vagina before.

"Oh yes Bruce, oooh" she said as she moaned in pleasure for her breasts being sucked on then he gets down then licks her bellybutton in midst of fur/hair around. She tickled as she laughs then she opens her legs apart to show her vagina as he licks her clit and all, she grabs by the side of her bed despite making small holes by the side then she moans as she feels the pleasure, he even rubs her tail.

He continues for 4 minutes then she orgasms then he gets on her complete with condom on his penis as he sticks it in her vagina as he has his arms behind her back as he thrust his crotch in her continuously. she rubs his back carefully as she is being mounted missionary position style, both moan and moan. He continues to do her until he orgasms in his condom as he takes his penis out as Selina orgasms too and they both sweat breath and all that. He gets up then goes to bathroom and takes condom off his penis into toliet then grabs a load of toilet paper to put it in trash.

He returns back to bed with Selina as she sleeps with him behind his back holding on to him behind asleep as her whiskers tickle him a bit, plus she has her legs by his legs.

"That was fun Bruce, must had been fun playing Space Riders in bed" she said quietly as she is asleep and still in her cat lady form.

"Oh yes it was, not too bad like i worried and your so right! doesn't matter how you look, it's the person i love inside that matters" said Bruce as she holds her hand, then she thinks of her old self and quickly changes back. Both sleep peacefully and comfortably, Isis is across the bedroom as she saw the whole thing as it was quite weird seeing a guy romancing her mistress as a cat lady out of an animated show but for real.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at Waynetech Military labs by the military base. Bruce is there as he is in a boardroom with scientist workers and gives them a concept for a program.

"As you know, Selina Kyle aka the Catwoman is my girlfriend and who went through a process by Dr. Emile Dorian earlier this month of being this cat-like humanoid being you saw in the media and news to the internet. I was thinking that the same thing should be done to some soldiers who can volunteer to become animal-like humanoids who can change back and fourth similar to how Selina when she becomes Catwoman then back to her human form" said Bruce in the meeting.

"Are you sure? this sounds quite crazy, we don't even know if this would be safe" said a female scientist with black hair, glasses, pink make up lips and all that named Dr. Ruth.

"Of course, Dr. Dorian said so himself even for Selina whom didn't felt anything during the process when she was in the island" said Bruce then he drinks a glass of water.

"That's why i want to do this, i want this for any soldier who can volunteer to do this as to see anyone who can change from human to humanoid animal-like Being then back to human" he continued.

Meanwhile later in the military base in one of the recreational centers, 5 soldiers notice a note about a transformation program saying "To anyone who is a soldier and would love to have similar powers to Catwoman in becoming a humanoid animal like person who can change back to human and back to humanoid at anytime, please sign up to WayneTech military labs for this" as one man likes this.

His name is Killian Stone, he's 23 years old and quite a tough fellow plus he is bisexual as he had a boyfriend but got killed in the line of fire. Now he has a girlfriend named Kimberly who is a lovely woman around his age, he has dark hair plus muscular and glasses even is quite smart. His favorite foods is Mexican, Italian and Chinese and his interests is military skills, video games, movies, artwork, reading and traveling as he has been with the military since he was 18. He is with his best friend Jonas Valiant, 24 years old and redhead yet thin and who has a girlfriend and is

"Hmm, this sounds promising! i'd love to be a tiger-person and can change anytime mostly during war i can have the same abilities like a tiger and kick some ass" he said. Jonas responds "Oh i dunno, how do we know it's a safe thing?".

"Well it says it's 100 percent safe and it's a volunteer thing for 5 people who want to do this" said Killain.

"Jonas, hmmm to have similar powers like Catwoman like i seen on Summer Gleeson's show be nice. Boy i tell you Catwoman as a furry chick looked surprisingly hot like Callie on Swat Kats, remember that show?" said Jonas.

"Oh hell yes, she was a babe indeed. What would you love to be?" said Killian.

"A wolf person similar to the one in the anime Wolf Children" Jonas said.

"Oh that was a damn good movie" spoke Killian "I think you and i should participate for this".

15 minutes later at the Waynetech military lab building.

It seems 4 people have anticipated for this program and one of the scientist who is a grey haired mid 40's fellow named Dr. Twellington who has an Australian accent comes to them.

"May i help you soldiers?" said Dr. Twellington.

Killian spoke "Ah yes, me and my friends are very much interested in your transformation program. We just think it's a neat idea to have similar transformation abilities like Catwoman and to be animal-like humanoid beings who can change back to our human selves".

Among Killain's friends besides Jonas is Madeline whom is a lovely brown haired 24 year old woman, Richard whom is a blonde 22 year old muscular male and Owen whom is a athletic black male who is 24 years old are all interested.

"Yes it is, i'd love to be a mouse lady" said Madeline then Richard says "I'd love to be a bear person".

"For me, i wanna be a lion man" said Owen.

"I'd personally would love to be a tiger person" said Killian.

Dr. Twellington replies to all "Now now, hold your horses folks! are you sure you all want to do this?".

"Positive" said Killian.

"Well then, sign up at the desk on the papers and soon within next week the program will start" said the doctor.

Later on, it seems Bruce has given a press release for the upcoming program on a pulpit in front of the building.

"I am here to bring a new future for some soldiers of this city, ones who can volunteer to become similar to Selina Kyle also known as Catwoman but like her, they can change from animal-like humanoid being to human at will on however they chose" said Bruce in his casual social voice.

The press is asking for questions then Bruce chooses the one freckled face hat wearing reporter in the mid section of the press.

The freckle faced guy says "And is this positively safe? and when will this be held?".

"Oh yes, very positive! it does work well and can change the person from animal-like humanoid person to ordinary human with thought control of selves similar to what Selina does when she becomes Catwoman...and when this ceremony will be held will be this Saturday here at Waynetech military" said Bruce.

Then pictures are taken with reporters recording this for the news.

On Channel 10 Newscaster Judd Hubertson, a dark haired bearded fellow in his early 40s is one of the top anchors of the city of Gotham named Wolfgang Hubertson showed footage of the press release of the upcoming transformation program conducted by Waynetech Military labs.

"And there you have it folks, Bruce Wayne gave us scoop on the newest ideal for the future of the Military's labs of the transformation program of 4 volunteers who have agreed to this this program this Saturday and the labs are preparing with the formula" said the newscaster.

At Arkham Asylum.

Dorian with Croc are watching TV in one of the recreational rooms together as they see what is happened of what Wayne has plans.

"Son of a bitch! that Bruce Wayne, i knew there was something fishy about him and why he wanted to know the secrets of my formula, he must had recorded the conversation me and him had the other!" said Dorian outraged.

"Really doc?" said Croc all concerned.

"Very much so! he has really pissed me off and this time i'm gonna get him on ceremony day to stop this project! i'll see to it that he will learn better than to steal ideas from me" said Dorian.

Then the sirens are on as a riot is in progress when some prisoners are fighting guards, lucky for Dorian and Croc it's a good chance to escape.

"Hey doc, look at that across from the door it's our ticket out of this shithole called Arkham" said Croc grinning.

"Excellent Croc, now is our chance to get out!" said Dorian as he and the reptilian like brute get up from the sofa to see that the guards are busy fighting the tough criminals then notice on the other side of the hall, there is no one as they quickly run.

Croc finds an exit door then uses his brute strength to hit the door down.

"Service these days are quite handy" said Dorian as he and Croc escape out of Arkham to go hide somewhere in Gotham.

Later that night at Cafe Olympus, which is one of Gotham's finest greek restaurants.

Selina, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne are having dinner together.

Selina is having Gyros, Bruce is having Dolamades with lamb/rice stuffed in and Dick is having fried squid plus drinking ice tea in different flavors like regular for Selina, Lemon for Dick and raspberry for Bruce.

"So what made you think of this crazy idea for the transformation program to have some people with abilities similar to mine?" said Selina as she drinks her tea then eats one of her Gyros.

As Bruce eats one of his 12 Dolamades he says as he finishes "Oh, it was just a thought that came in my head after someone in the audience the other day on the Summer Gleeson show on what if a person wanted to become an animal-like humanoid and all that. Wallah! i got the idea instantly, then i went to see Dorian at Arkham to know what the formula's secrets are. I secretly recorded what he said, then earlier today i went to Waynetech Military labs and showed them the recording for my idea, oh think of it as the future of the military" said Wayne.

"And you said it's 100 percent safe?" said Dick all concerned as he eats his calamari.

"Correction, i mean Selina was safe when she was injected with the stuff and can change at anytime as you know it" said Bruce then he eats another dolemente.

"Boy, your ideas sure are crazy Bruce but it does sound rather interesting especially what i saw on the news today and all. I know that you voluteneers even that Killian fellow, it seems like a crazy idea but i like it. And i'm proud of you Miss Kyle, that your using your Catwoman personality for good even your feline self i should say and take out the litterbox that is crime" said Dick as he joked.

Bruce and Selina chuckled at the joke and think it's quite good but Bruce has a surprise in store.

He clears his throat then says "Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, we have been spending many times together lately even in our business that he do secretly. I am on my knees" as he is on his knees then shows her a small box then gives it to her.

She is curious about it then takes the box as she opens it up, it's a ring.

" Oh!" said Selina surprised.

"Selina, the light of my life! the apple of my eye, as i had this ring for a long time waiting for a special gal, will you be my wife" said Bruce as he smiles.

"Oh yes i will" she said as she was surprised then Bruce slips the ring on her finger.

"Holy crap! is this for real?" said Dick.

Then Bruce and her kiss each other's lips as Dick claps.

" Oh way to go Bruce! yeah, that's right my man" said Dick cheering to see his friend proposing to Selina.

Meanwhile somewhere on the lower eastside of Gotham by the docks in an abandoned medical facility that hasn't been used for 4 months, it seems Dorian and Croc broken in as the doc is up to something while the big brute sits on a couch while Dorian is mixing up chemicals.

"What in god's name we are doing in a dump like this?" said Croc.

"Why simply, i want to produce my chemicals here and i want to find some thugs whom could be useful then mutate them for Saturday so i can stop the transformation program, then i want to kill Bruce Wayne and get even with Catwoman for what she did to my lab".

Dorian laughs insanely while he makes his formulas with different chemicals.


	6. Chapter 6

9 at night at Wayne Manor.

Bruce is wearing his PJs as he off to bed as he gets a glass of ice tea from the one of the 3 fridges in his kitchen as Alfred is ready for bed too as he is wearing his PJs as well.

"I'm very happy for you master Bruce! i'm so glad you are gonna marry her, you and her have been happy over the last months since she got out of prison to be reformed. And now that Selina and Catwoman personality is very different, i'm glad she isn't coughing hairballs" said Alfred.

Bruce laughed as he walked slowly out of the kitchen at Alfred's joke.

"Very funny Alfred, i'm glad me and her are spending more time together as partners, friends and even romantic couple. Whether it's me and her in costume especially myself in my costume with her in her cat-woman form with new costume or her as herself with me on dates. I forgot to tell you about the ring, i always had that since Andrea Beaumont left years ago and the ring has always been with me since as i waited for someone special" said Bruce as he is slowly going up the stairs.

"Well good night master Bruce" said Alfred then Bruce replies "Nighty night Alfred" as he goes to his main bedroom for sleep.

The next day at Selina's job.

She is showing her friends her hand where the engagement ring is as they are impressed.

"Ooh congratulations Selina, how lucky a gal you are marrying a handsome hunk of a multi-millionaire like Bruce Wayne" said one of the workers named Stephenie whom is an African American thin woman with long hair and is a friend of Selina.

"Thank you very much Stephenie, i appreciate that very much" said our heroine.

"Miss Kyle, in my office" said her boss Roy Bunson, a dark haired mid 40s fellow with mustache and all as Selina goes in his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she said.

"Well Miss Kyle, i heard the news of you marrying Bruce Wayne! well congratulations, i'm very happy to hear that as i know of that fellow. I think you too are gonna be happy and i wonder if i'm invited to the wedding" he said.

"Of course you are sir, soon me and Bruce will make plans for next month for the wedding!" she said.

"I'm glad of that, you deserve a raise afterall since you are a crimefighter with your other form and your my number 2 employee afterall" said the boss.

"By golly, thanks alot sir" she smiled.

Newspaper is shown somewhere saying "Multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne proposes to Selina Kyle a.k.a. The Catwoman and wedding will be held next month in Mylar Square gardens".

At the Gotham University at lunchbreak at the cafeteria, Barbara and Dick are chatting.

"Oh my god, really?" said Barbara eating her salad and drinking her bottled water.

"Oh yes indeed! i saw it with my own eyes the other night, my friend Bruce is gonna marry his sweetheart Selina Kyle also known as the Catwoman" said Dick whom is eating spaghetti with meatballs and drinking an ice tea.

I'm so happy for them, i knew Bruce would find some happiness at last with the one he loves and it was on the news" said Barbara.

"Seen it, this could be the wedding of the year! it will definitely make them more celebrities now" said Dick.

Meanwhile at the abandoned medical center where Dr Dorian mixes some animal DNA he stole from the zoo morgue from dead animals, he finishes mixing his formula.

"Ah ha, i finally did it! i completed my T99 of different DNA than just cats as i want to do other things" he said.

Croc comes in and brings 4 thugs in the lab "Oh doc!" said Croc.

Dorian turns around and responds "Oh what is it Killer Croc?".

"I brought some recruits who agree to help you stop the program on Saturday" said the reptilian like brute.

"Excellent! welcome gentlemen, my name is Dr. Emile Dorian and i'm here to give you a chance to help me".

4 criminals who are all males with one a thin glasses wearing dark haired fellow, a Hispanic bearded fellow with athletic body, one Asian muscular male and one shaved headed green eyed male with muscles.

Shaved head male named George spokes up "Do we get paid too for this?".

"Why certainly! but after the job is done tomorrow at the Waynetech military labs" said Dorian.

Croc speaks as he brings in some roast chicken and food he stole from a store a while ago with bottled water so that the men could eat even Dorian which is dinner time. "I Brought some grub, if you don't mind sir!" he said.

Dorian puts down his things and replies "Why not at all, i am starving but first thing is first is the injections" he said.

"INJECTIONS?" said in unison of the 4 criminals.

"Pish posh gentleman, this process is safe. It will make you all similar to what Selina Kyle becomes and can change back human anytime you want, that is what this transformation program thing at Waynetech tomorrow is" he said.

Mike whom is the blonde mustached crook speaks "Sounds good, what DNAs of animals are in those injections?".

"Well there's Iguana, rat, rhino and Raccoon and How does that sound to you fellows?" said the doctor.

George responds "Well Rhino sounds badass to me, i would love to be a rhino person and i would really fuck up someone".

Jason the Asian said "Rat i would love to take"

Harry the Hispanic says "Iguanas i love".

"I want to be a raccoon person" said the thin glasses wearing fellow named Marvin.

"Splendid! i'm glad you fellows have good taste in animals" he said then sees on the table, special marked injection guns with species labels on them. He chose the Iguana one for Harry then the guy rolls up his sleeves as Croc adds rubbing alcohol on the arm area of Harry then Dorian injects the formula into him.

"Ugh" said Harry as he felt some pain but it will go away soon once he lets the formula into his bloodstream.

Then we cut to later on at Selina's apartment, we see Selina who is her regular self as usual as she is in bed with Bruce naked rubbing his chest.

"I can't wait tomorrow, it's gonna be a special day and will change the course of Waynetech military labs forever" said Bruce in his second voice.

"I know, guess i won't be the only one with transforming abilities as this could be something amazing like none has ever been done. It was all science fiction i always thought but not it has became a reality of splicing to become like characters in comics. Hell even Superman is real, but he's an alien and all that" said Selina as she snuggles with him and kisses him on the cheeks.

Both go to sleep and cannot wait for the next day.

At Killian Stone's house where his girlfriend is visiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this Killain" said Kimberly, whom is a lovely dark haired red lipped lady who happens to be His girlfriend.

"Positive, i have an inner animal being inside of me ready to come out and it's a tiger person. I want to be one, this will be safe i swear they said so. It worked for Selina Kyle you know as she is the new Catwoman" he said as he drinks a beer.

"Sure sure Killain, but what about your appearance and all?" she said sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, i'll change back to my regular self and that is how Selina does it when she is Catwoman" he said as he enjoys his beer.

Meanwhile the next day at 4:00 in the afternoon.

It's the day of the ceremony of the brand new Waynetech transformation program coming up.

Gotham news reporter Ace Honzi whom is a Korean-Japanese American is right in front of the building by the military.

"This is Ace Honzi, Channel 8 KUHG News live at the Gotham City military base! where Bruce Wayne has opened up a new kind of program that can change Waynetech Military Labs forever, it can open up new opportunities for people who can volunteered to become similar to Catwoman and can change into animal-like humanoids with special skills and can change human anytime they want" said the reporter.

We see lots of cars even the press to the Mayor with our two lovers heading to the main entrance of the building to see this ceremony. However, there is some uninvited guests being Dorian wearing a trenchcoat with cat especially Croc and the goons who see all this hidden in a van as they are gonna commit terrorism.

Inside the building 30 minutes later at the auditorium.

Scientist Dr. Carl Whislter whom is a brown haired scientist in his late 30's approaches the presentation stage as everyone even members of the press with our lovers in VIP front row are watching. It seems the 5 soldiers from Killain, Jonas, Madeline , Richard and Owen are sitting down on chairs for the demo of this new program.

"I, Dr. Carl Whistler am here today to demonstrate the future of Waynetech Military labs! me and my fellow colleagues Dr Sasha Kinski, Dr. Elroy Unhorne and Dr. Fred Banner have helped me with Mr. Wayne's concept for this program and they would like to be thanked very much" said the doctor then the other doctors bow their heads with their hands over hearts as everyone applauds them even Bruce and Selina. She looks lovely in that blue dress as she wore it long ago and Bruce is wearing his formal look yet Selina even though she is human she senses danger.

"Bruce" whispered Selina to him then he says "What is it dear?" he said whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing, i sense danger!" she said.

"Oh nonsense, who would possibly would invade such an event?" he said.

Dr Whisler shows the audience the five fellows "I present Killain Stone, Jonas Valient, Richard Markus, Owen Rosenben and Madeline King. 5 fine young soldiers who are willing to take this program to become something else they can chose and they have made their choices".

Everyone applauds even Bruce and Selina.

The doctors give the 5 soldiers an injection to their arms and let the formula get in their bodies.

"Now folks, if you would just let them have 5 minutes then the process will begin once they think of their animal-like humanoid selves" spoke the main doctor.

Meanwhile outside the building as we see some guys in trench-coats even Dr Dorian to Croc disguised as strangers, a couple of security guards at the desk notice them.

Guard number one said "Oh yes, may i help you sir?" he said nicely.

"Well, i'm here for the program to sign up" said Dorian.

Guard number two speaks "Not right now, they are currently busy with the process in the auditorium. Perhaps if you would come back tomorrow, they'd be glad to help you but are you with military?".

"No he ain't, but neither am i!" said Croc as he takes off his hat and so does the other guys whom are humanoid animal-like beings too.

The guards gasp then Croc grabs guard one by his neck then snaps it then dies instantly, Guard 2 tries to get his gun but Harry the Iguana-man shoots him in the chest as we see blood splurting out then dies.

Back in the auditorium we see the process done as the 5 volunteers have turned to their humanoid forms.

"Oh wow, this feels great and i feel like my inner being is out!" said Killain, he is now an anthro humanoid tiger person.

"Me too, yet with these two front teeth now i can bite through ropes and can run fast like a mouse would" said Madeline whom is a brown furred colored anthro mouse humanoid person and quite lovely too as she is like a living anthrofied version of Mrs Brisby from Secret of NIMH.

"Here here! i feel like a new self, i'm more stronger than ever" said Owen, he is an anthro lion humanoid man with black mane just like Scar from Lion King.

"I feel better than ever, but i like me! i like me no matter how i look" said Jonas, whom has decided to be a fox anthro humanoid person than a wolf like said earlier as he decided to be a fox because he remembered there was a wolf man in Gotham once before known as Anthony Romanus, he doesn't want to be mistaken for that person.

"I'm more burly than ever, i can definitely pick the hell out of some enemies and terrorists" said Richard whom is now an anthro humanoid bear person and stronger than ever.

"*chuckles* you see folks! this is why this program and process is safe that even miss Kyle there sitting in the front row of VIP managed to go through" said Dr. Whislter as he points out to Selina.

She stands up and turns around to see the crowd whom is clapping at her.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" she said as she smiles and is glad of being called for.

Then she notices someone coming out of the one of the exit doors upstairs and it's Dr. Dorian and Killer Croc.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman! stop everything" said Croc.

Dorian steps in as he speaks "Thank you Croc, i am Dr. Emile Dorian. Me and my friend Killer Croc plus a few other men i brought in will be tonight's entertainment!".

"Entertainment?" said Dr. Kinski.

"Why yes indeed! i am here to find Bruce Wayne, he stole some ideas from me and i want payback!" said Dorian.

"Oh yeah, you and what army besides alligator boy there?" said Dr. Unhorne who spoke in a Swedish accent.

Then George shows up besides the doc and Croc in his rhino man form as he is quite like Rocksteady from Ninja Turtles only stronger, Harry shows up, Jason shows up in his anthro humanoid rat person form and Marvin, whom is now a raccoon anthro humanoid person.

Selina whispers to Bruce "*psst* Bruce, this doesn't look so good, i gotta go and become Catwoman so i can take care of those bozos even Dorian and that grey skinned dinosaur man" as she runs off as she goes up on stage as she runs to the exit.

She gets backstage as nobody is around, she takes off her dress then takes out her Catwoman top/bottoms of her costume then puts them on, she puts her clothes in her purse. Then she thinks of her feline person self, she grows black fur as her black hair reclines with it, cat ears form, whiskers grow, her canines change, tail grows and all that.

"Now it's time to kick some ass" said Catwoman.

Everyone in the auditorium is in chaos as they are running out of the place as Dorian with his gang are going down the left side the stairs down as everyone takes the right side upstairs. Bruce is scared as he too gets up on the stage as he with the other scientist run like hell backstage, Catwoman shows up on stage in the center with the other good mutant humanoid beings.

"Well, well! Catwoman, we need your help" said Killian.

"That's what i'm here for! i wanna help you guys stop these cretins" she said prepared with her whip.

Dorian, Croc and the rest get up on stage as they want a fight.

"So it's a fight you want Catwoman? it's one you'll get but i have some tricks of my own, you and those military clowns who become similar to you are mere child's play compared to my own mutants and myself" said Dorian.

Then Dorian laughs as we see him transform as he sprouts out insect wings out of his back, his teeth changes sharp, his eyes turn red, his face changes to insect-like as his skin turns grey with brown spots. His arms sprout sharp fins with his hands growing claws,his hair falls off during the transformation and is now a humanoid insect man.

"Holy shit!" said Richard.

"Son of a bitch" said Owen.

"Now i will try to find Bruce Wayne, whenever he is but for now take care of them boys!" he said as he floats with his wings and flies off to find Bruce in the building.

"With pleasure" said George.

Then Catwoman and the other humanoids fight the bad humanoids, we see Madeline fighting the evil rat man.

"You know, for a mouse broad you look kind of sexy but sorry i have to do this but i must fight you" said Jason.

"I never liked rats anyway!" said her as she punches him in the gut and face to snout.

George and Owen fight as Owen uses his claw-like nails to scratch the rhino man, then bites on his skin 4 times as he is like "Owww".

"Come here pretty kitty" said Croc as he has a grabbing move but almost grabbed Catwoman as he misses as she dodges.

"Very clever, you grey prick" said Catwoman then uses the whip on his legs as it wraps around by his ankles then he falls on his stomach.

Killain grabs Harry then throws him off the stage into the seats, then he fights with George as he dodges the horn.

"Geez sir, shove that horn up your ass!" said Killain then punches the rhino man in the face.

Jason withdraws his gun out of pocket then shoots Killian by his left arm where the shoulder meets the armpits and Killain withdraws his gun then shoots Jason by the side of his stomach.

Owen sidekicks Marvin, he falls down then grabs the back of his head then slams his face with his fist to knock him out.

Croc is escaping by running upstairs to get out of the auditorium but as he opens the door more security guards are there with guns then he is there all scared of guards but then decides not to be scared anymore, he punches a few guards then runs down the left hall then finds a staircase, he runs up.

"Oh great, just lost Croc! but now to Bruce, i gotta find him before Dorian kills him" said Catwoman as she runs fast like a cat out to backstage to find an exit, she is somewhere in the building as she tracks Bruce's scent with her senses. She goes upstairs to follow his trail especially Dorian's.

Back in the auditorium as the guards are running down the stairs on both sides, they see mutants fighting each other. Jonas fights Harry with an elbow choke hold then punches his chest and stomach, yet Harry grabs him by the solder then throws him off to the ground then grabs a knife out.

"Time to make taxidermy out of you fox boy" said Harry.

Then one of the guards shoots Harry as he is shot down, "Nobody move! drop your weapons" said Redhead guard.

Then the good mutants whom are fighting with the bad mutants stop.

"It's OK guards! i'm one of the good guys even the mouse lady, the lion man, the Fox man and the bear" said Killain as he raises his arms up.

"Oh, fuck you!" said Jason with his gun ready to fire then the guards shoot him.

Marvin says "You'll never take me alive!" as he throws an army knife at one of the guard's foreheads then dies, the other guards shoot him down.

Meanwhile somewhere upstairs as Catwoman is trying to find her boyfriend/fiancee, suddenly wallah she sees Dorian in one of the machinery labs where Bruce is hiding.

"Eeeny" said Dorian as he is trying to find Bruce under one of the tables "Meeny, miney" then finds the fourth one where he is hiding then say "MO!".

Bruce gasps as he is scared witless and feels afraid of the mutated insectnoid Dorian.

"Well now, what do we have here? Bruce Wayne, the bastard who stole some ideas from me. I knew there was something fishy about you Mr. Wayne, i knew something when you asked me about my formula. You recorded everything i said with a recorder! i knew it, think you can try to steal my formula and ideas. Well guess again, you rich son of a bitch!" said Dorian as he is about to attack him.

Catwoman finds a part then throws it at Dorian's back, he turns around to see Catwoman with her face sneering at him and grit her left lip to show two sharp cat-like canines.

"What do we have here? Whoopie goddamn to do, if it ain't Catwoman, just the feline i want to meet" said Dorian.

"Leave my fiancee alone, you overgrown piece of bug shit!" said Catwoman.

"Oh, tough are we?" said Dorian then he runs to her and tries to punch her then she punches back.

Then Dorian punches back and scratches her with his claws by her shoulder, some blood drips then Dorian grabs her and pins her down on a table. He takes out an injection gun with more stuff in it as she gasps then Bruce grabs Dorian's arm as the syringe is dropped to the floor then kicks the syringe away.

Our hero grabs Dorian by one of his arms as it gets tangled by it, she even pushes him away out the window.

However, instead of falling off the third story window he flies away to go somewhere else perhaps somewhere far away from Gotham. She sees him escape, then she felt someone tugging Catwoman back as it happens to be Croc.

"Gotcha Catwoman, i'm gonna crush your skull" as he pulls her away from window and grabs her head, she scratches Croc's cheek with her right hand with claw-like nails until there is blood appearing.

"Oow!" he said with little pain then sees blood on his face then gets angry, he finds a metal stool and raises it up in the air. Catwoman is scared, that is until the cops finally show up as they point their guns at Croc.

"Freeze!" said the main officer as the other cops point all their guns at the reptile man, his left eye turns around to see them even turns his head then just when he was gonna strike Catwoman he is disappointed.

"Damn, oh well! some other time maybe" said Croc all disappointed.

3 minutes later, the police have him all cuffed up and take him out of the building even body bags of the bad mutants to a couple of good mutants being hospitalized by ambulance.

Still inside on their way out Catwoman or Selina changes back to her regular self.

"You alright Bruce?" said Selina.

"yes" said Bruce in his second voice.

6 minutes later outside of the building as the press is front of the building with Bruce Wayne making a speech for viewers who are watching the event on TV and for the newspapers, even Summer Gleeson, Gordon and Alfred are witnessing this as he speaks in his social voice.

"Fellow members of the world, Gotham Press and media! what you saw was a terrorist attack by Killer Croc, Dr. Emile Dorian and some mutants he created. You all witnessed a fascinating program no doubt, but i'm afraid now that this idea is what triggered Dorian to get me. I decided to stop this program as it won't do any good for soldiers, except for the ones who were already part of this once in a lifetime experiment. Luckily, Dorian got away, but who knows where he is at. My fiancee saved my life, she is proof she is worthy of society in both her regular and cat-woman forms because everyone at first thought she was freaky because of her appearance but later proved she is a person who is good and did good for people but i have an important thing to say. Now that she has both forms to change at will, i want you all to treat her other form with respect and love as she is not a freak, monster, weirdo or whatever name you can call her. She is only a human being but meta-human for crying out loud! she may look like a cat on the outside but she is humanoid and a person who looks different. I'm still gonna marry her!" he said.

Everyone is murmuring even Alfred.

Bruce continues as he says "I want the world and Gotham even the US to show her respect for what she did with the city and being a friend of Batman and be as respected just like Superman is in Metropolis. She helped everyone and saved everyone's lives including mine at the labs, we've known each other for a year and a half and we have been destined soulmates since the very beginning. I knew she had a criminal past but all that is in the past as now she does good ever since Batman and her as Catwoman foiled Dagget's virus plan 4 months ago. She may now not look human and looks like a cat lady out of a science fiction story but she has a soul, heart and goodness and quite smart. Yet as you all know, i propose to her 2 nights ago and next month will be the wedding. I'm still gonna marry her you know, don't you EVEN say "beastality" it's not, that is only for a regular 4 legged animal that is lower and it can't cannot consent. Catwoman may not look human as she is like a cat person out of a movie but she is still a person for god's sake and can consent in both forms!".

"Wow, this guy is good" whispered Gordon.

"I DO NOT, i do not ever ever want you to call her other half names like monster, freak, creature and all that stuff. I will not allow prejudice to her because of her appearance, i want everyone in the world even in Gotham and the whole USA to treat her like a human being as she is a person too. I love her! no matter what physical appearance she has regardless she may look weird as she does have fur, her canine's like a cat's, whiskers, tail and all that but same parts and all that of a human's as she is humanoid even with intelligence, she is practically a mutated human and you should never judge anyone by how they look but by the content of their character even their skills and abilities. There's a great quote in one of my favorite fantasy books "The Last Unicorn" by Peter S Beagle , which in turn was made into a great cult animated fantasy film with Jeff Bridges and Christopher Lee as one of the main characters Prince Lir who has fallen in love with Lady Amalthea whom is the title heroine transformed into a beautiful human maiden as she fell in love with him, then when the wizard Schmendrick tells him about her secret Lir replies "Unicorn, mermaid, gorgon, sorceress..no name you could give her would surprise OR frighten me, i love whom i love". Which sums things up well with me and my fiancee's relationship now as beauty is from within as she is beautiful no matter how she looks. Now i say i don't care if she is a cat-person, a vampire, a gargoyle, a mermaid, alien, enchantress, elf, genie...no label or form she has would scare OR startle me, i love the person i love. And do you know what that means?" said Bruce.

Everyone wants to know.

He continues "It means the heart wants what the heart wants, i love Selina for her goodness, her essence and spirit especially the content of her character and not what she is. And any of the good mutant soldiers from tonight's experiment should know that too with family members or with lovers, they should appreciate them no matter what form they have, they all have the ability to change from humanoid being to human anytime they want. And Selina or Catwoman, she did good to all of you folks and wants to be treated with respect as i treat her with respect and the wedding will still go on, i love whom i love" as he concludes.

Alfred is very moved by this especially Gordon whom shed a tear by his eye as he wipes it with a finger and Selina as she smiles at him, she hugs her fiancee and he hugs back. She kisses him on the cheek as she is proud of what he said. Then everyone claps their hands as the press just recorded it on camera even some of the press have recorders whom had recorded the speech.

"Oh darling, i'm so proud of you of what you just said. I'm glad your supporting me and make them understand, i bet Batman is probably proud of that too" she said as she looks at him then he kisses her forehead.

This becomes a media sensation especially Summer Gleeson's news station.

"And you heard it folks, a very powerful profound speech for Miss Selina Kyle a.k.a. The Catwoman by her fiancee whom she will wed next month at Mylar Park gardens and wedding reception/dinner will take place at Gotham convention center" said Summer.

One month later at Mylar Park Gardens at one of the tents which there is different ones like one for the bride and one for the groom, at the Bride's one.

*Song "Everything she does is Magic" by The Police and Sting plays for this sequence and should be played by viewers to listen along with it*

Barbara whom is maid of honor for Selina whom has reverted back to her regular self despite she has her abilities to change anytime as he helps her with her dress on especially, she helps Selina with red lipstick on her lips and purple eye shadow.

"I know i'm very greatful i have new abilities in my other form, but i'm use to them when i go on crime solving cases and all that even to smell what is for dinner from Alfred. But, oh man i can't wait to marry the hunk of my dreams but you know know Babs?" said Selina as she is done with her make up.

"What Selie?" said Barbara.

"I knew from the very start, when i first met Batman and Bruce Wayne last year in the nights we first met even at that save the cougars foundation. I knew there was something very familiar with Bruce...but that night after the island, he totally revealed himself to me and son of a gun he is that man i like" said Selina with her eyes widen.

"Yeah, i know what you mean when i first met Dick Grayon as he looked familiar in some way" said Barbara.

"Well, i'm glad my Bruce will be my loving husband to all that even partner in crime fighting. Yet since your Batgirl and Dick is Robin, i guess we are now one new Bat family sort of speak despite Dick and you aren't related to us but we are a new team in a way" spoke Selina as she holds the bouquet of flowers.

Then a receptionist comes by her tent to tell Selina something.

"Hey, Miss Kyle your on!" said the receptionist person which means she is ready.

6 minutes later, As we see Gordon, Bruce and Selina's friends, Selina's boss, Leslie Thompkins, Earl the mechanic, Detective Bullock, Officer Montoya, Lucius Fox and more sitting in their chairs to witness this wedding even Dick being the best man and Babs being one of the bridesmaids, Judge Vargas does the thing to wed our happy couple.

"Do you Selina Kyle also known take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love to and hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" she said.

"I do!" she said.

Judge Vargas continues and says "And do you Bruce Wayne, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?".

"I do" said Bruce.

"Now by the powers invested in me, by the state of New York and the city of Gotham i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" she said.

Bruce lifts up her veil to see her beautiful face, red lips, purple eyeshadow make up and more but the soul does as they kiss each other's lips then everyone claps.

24 minutes later as the song is still playing for viewers, we are at the convention center where they have an after wedding party and feast.

The lovable fat cop Bullock is enjoying spare ribs as he is scarfing them down, even enjoying mashed potatoes, crackers and all that.

"Oh, i just love wedding dinner parties" said Bullock, considering how greedy and fat he is like you seen on Joker's Favor even enjoying a drink.

We see Bruce and Selina on the ballroom floor dancing away in the center softly to the the song sung by The Police (the band with Sting mind you).

Gordon and Alfred both watch the happy newlyweds dance away.

"Ah, you know what Alfred?" said Gordon.

"Yes?" said Alfred.

"I'm really happy for Bruce" said Gordon as he chuckled.

THE END.

Epilogue.

Meanwhile on Dorian's old island.

Seems Tygrus the man-cat creation of Dorian feels lonely as he is munching on some mice from a cave and feels like he has no mate or companion.

"Oh well, there is no place for me anywhere with no friends except rocks and trees" he said.

Then a lovely voice has been heard.

"Hello handsome, you don't have to be so lonely anymore" said the lovely voice.

"Selina? is that you?" said Tygrus.

"No, i am not Selina Kyle! i am someone else" said the female voice and she comes out of the shadows as it's another lovely female cat person, only with spots and like an anthropomorphic cheetah woman named Cheetah, one of Wonder Woman's enemies.

"Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Cheetah, i heard you are a lonely creature similar to me and i know how you feel. You won't be so lonely anymore" as she approaches him then hugs him. He kind of smiles and hugs back as he has found a mate at last.


End file.
